Various medical procedures, particularly cardiology procedures, involve accessing a corporeal vessel through a percutaneous sheath. The sheath necessarily requires the formation of a hole or opening in the vessel wall so that a medical procedure can be performed via the sheath. After the particular medical procedure has been performed, the sheath must eventually be removed from the vessel and the access hole in the vessel wall must be closed.
A number of prior vascular closure devices have been developed in attempting to provide a solution for the problem of closing a hole in the vessel wall. Tissue approximation typically involves passing a length suture into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue, across the vessel opening, and back into and through adjacent vessel and subcutaneous tissue. Certain prior closure devices have involved relatively complicated methods and devices for extracting a length of suture from inside the vessel so that the physician can approximate tissue surrounding the hole in the vessel wall through use of the suture.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,292 and 6,059,800 disclose example prior suturing devices used for approximating tissue surrounding the opening in a vessel wall. Most prior closure devices enlarge the vessel opening thereby negating the benefits of using smaller or less invasive percutaneous products. Prior suturing devices are also relatively complicated and difficult to use.
There remains a need, therefore, to provide a closure apparatus that effectively places sutures in tissue surrounding an opening in a vessel wall, and seals closed the opening.